Living the High Life
by GreenEyesG
Summary: Bella is new to the socially elite world when she meets Jasper and is swept off her feet. All Human. Contains Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is the first Fic I have published. Let me know what you think. It will be at least two or three chapters, but I don't know if I will turn it into a full fleged story.**

**Let me know what you think. And if it is good enough to be a full story I would love to hear suggestions. Read and Review!**

**Beware: This does contain lemons!**

**I don't own anything Twilight.**

* * *

I'm staring across the room at the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. She is wearing a deep blue gown that hugs her body in all of the right ways. She looks a little lost though. As she is drug around and introduced to all of the guests I just can't seem to take my eyes off of her. I also can't seem to help that twinge of jealousy that sparks every time I notice one of the men, that must be twice her age, look her up and down.

Who is she? I have been to too many of these parties for the hustle and bustle to even phase me, but I can't help but notice that the brown haired beauty that has captivated me all night seems out of place.

The high society life of the rich and famous is not for the faint of heart, that is for sure. I grew up here. I have never known anything else, but I just can't shake the idea that this new girl with the deep brown eyes doesn't fit into this life style. I have an undeniable urge to protect her from the vultures that seem to be circling.

But I still don't know who she is. And I can't very well approach her for fear I will be lost in those eyes and come across as a bumbling idiot.

Oh shit! She just looked over here and I am blatantly staring at her. She smiled though, that is a good sign. I manage to compose myself enough to smile back, but someone walks between us and I lose the connection. When the area between us is cleared she is gone.

* * *

Oh crap! I just lost myself in the deepest eyes imaginable. I don't even know how to describe the beautiful blue that seemed to find a way into my soul. But where did he go? I am going to scream if I get jostled and groped by one more middle aged pervert trying to hide the fact that he wants to feel me up.

I need some champagne and some air. Wonderful, a server, right on cue. This is definitely not my scene. Although I won't deny that I love not having to worry about money anymore, I'm not sure if I enjoy all of the hassle that comes with being a socialite. I was not born into this. I was just an average girl until a moth ago. Then again, if that god with the wonderful blond locks and amazing blue eyes is a package deal with this frill and fuss, then maybe the high life is worth it.

Finally I found the balcony. Fresh air is just what I needed. Maybe I should just head home. I could sneak out of here and walk back up the street to my place and no one would ever miss me. But I may miss my chance to see my new fantasy.

A few more deep breaths and I guess I will force myself back inside. Don't get me wrong I love that the Cullens had invited me to their party, but this is just a little overwhelming. I would much rather be at home curled up with fantasies of my new blonde haired blue eyed beauty.

"Bella." Crap. There's Alice. She's nice and everything, but almost a little too hyper for my liking. I guess this means I'm not going to get away with sneaking home.

"Hey, Alice. I'm right here," I say as I make my way inside from the balcony.

I look up to notice that she has said new fantasy in tow. Oh, God, help me. He is even more amazing up close. Shit, is there any way out of this. Nope, she has me cornered. That damn little pixie is to annoying for her own good.

"Bella, I'm so glad I finally found you. This is Jasper. We grew up together and I thought that if you are going to be hanging around for a while I should introduce you. That way you know someone in the neighborhood when I head back to school."

Wow, she can talk. A simple introduction would have sufficed.

* * *

Oh man! Kill me now. I didn't realize that this was who Alice was dragging me over to meet.

I guess I should have known. She is the only new face that has stood out to me tonight. Not that I was really looking at anyone else. She has pretty much captivated my thoughts and fantasies since I first laid eyes on her.

Shit! Did she just say something to me?

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Crap I sound like a total moron.

"Bella Swan. I said my name is Bella Swan. It is nice to meet you Jasper." She is holding out her hand to me, but I am too captivated by the melody of her voice to respond.

Alice non-conspicuously kicks me and I snap out of it and reach forward to take the angel's hand as I look into her eyes. I am slightly aware of Alice saying something about leaving us alone as I stare into the deepest brown eyes I have ever had the privilege of seeing.

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, I don't know. There was a tingle where our hands touched and she seemed as affected by my presence as I was by hers.

There was a mystery behind her eyes that made me want to stay in this position forever until it was unearthed.

* * *

"I was just going to head home. Would you like to walk with me?" Shit where did that come from? I'm never that forth coming when it comes to guys. Especially God-like ones with a touch so soft I want to be held in it for the rest of my life.

"Of course," he shrugs. "Do you have a coat or wrap that I need to retrieve for you?"

"No." I blurt out, think it would take him away from me. But I really didn't bring one anyway. "I live just next door, and it is not cold enough yet to worry about."

"I knew that there was someone new living in the Platt house, but I never expected to find someone as captivating as you." He smiled a full smile that took my breath away. "Had I known I may have entertained a visit to you sooner?"

Wow, this is too much. Maybe I should lie and tell him I forgot something and then disappear while his back is turned. But can I bear to leave this man. No!

He takes my hand and leads me to the front entry way. A few deep breaths and we are on our way. There is a silence in the air between us but it is not an uncomfortable silence. We both seem to reveling in the fact that we are here, together. I know that my mind is lost in the possibilities, but what could he be thinking.

I am not one of the socialites that he grew up with. I am just a plain girl that came into a lot of money, very unexpectedly. He is just being nice. Nothing will happen when we make it to my front door. I will kindly thank him and we will go our separate ways. But he did call me 'captivating' earlier. Is it possible he feels the same connection? The way our hands tingle when they brush against each other?

The next thing I know I am on my door step and saying thank you to him.

"It really wasn't necessary for you to walk with me." What am I saying. I was the one who asked. He is going to think I'm crazy.

"Not a problem." He shrugged again. I am beginning to wonder if that is a nervous habit of his. "I enjoy your presence." Wow, and still so proper. You could tell he was raised to be a socialite. I wonder what he is like when he lets go.

* * *

We were just standing there. Neither one of seemed to want to say good bye. I couldn't make myself walk away. I glanced into her eyes and I thought I saw something smoldering deep down inside.

I wanted to kiss her. I didn't feel like the night would be complete if I just walked away, but I wasn't sure that I could stop with merely a kiss.

"I want to kiss you." Shit! Did I just say that out loud? The smirk that just appeared across her beautiful face confirmed it.

"So why don't you?" She is challenging me.

My answer shocks me as much as her when it leaves my lips, "because I'm not sure I could stop at just a kiss." Shit!

Much to my surprise the last statement seemed to be just what she needed to hear. She took a step closer to me and rose up to reach my lips. Instinctively my head bowed to meet her half way and then the fireworks exploded. I couldn't keep my hands off of her, and she seemed to have the same inhibition.

I wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer as my other hand reached up into her soft bouncy curls as my fingers twined their way in to hold her to me. She tasted like heaven and I would never go thirsty again if I had this angel to satiate me.

All too soon we had to pull away for air. "Inside," she gasped, as she turned to unlock and open her door.

As soon as the door was closed I had her up against it; pressing my body against hers as I ravaged the skin on her neck, tasting and kissing my way down and then back up. She moaned as I reached her pulse point, and I knew I had found her weak spot.

This was unlike anything I had ever done before, but I couldn't seem to contain myself. As I reached her mouth again the intensity started to blossom and her hands came up to start on the buttons of my shirt.

* * *

As I finished the buttons of his shirt I let my hands roam over his bare chest and the perfect muscles that were his stomach. I lost myself completely in the feel of his smooth skin as I gently pushed his shirt over his shoulders. I heard the shirt hit the floor as it pooled at our feet. I knew in my mind that we were both in a sexual frenzy, but everything felt so surreal that all sound was muffled and we seemed to be moving in slow motion.

I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip as I opened to give him deeper access to my mouth. His hands seemed to be everywhere all at once, as I felt him reach behind me to the zipper that was keeping my dress up. This was my chance. If I wanted to stop this I needed to speak up here and now. But how could anyone want this to stop. It was amazing as I pushed gently off of the door so he could have easier access to my zipper I felt the dress hit the floor and I knew there was no turning back.

With my body bared for the world to see, or at least for Jasper to see, who was my whole world in this moment, I felt my cheeks fill with heat as my ever present blush made its way steadily up my body.

"You are amazing," he breathed quietly. I wasn't sure I was even meant to hear it.

The next thing I knew I was in his arms bridal style and he was asking me to point the way to the bedroom. Even in the midst of our passion he played the gentleman.

As we approached my bedroom the ever present tingle between our bodies became all the more present as our skin touched while he carried me down the hallway. The door was open and I was on the bed before I knew what had happened. I looked up and saw the brilliant blue eyes that seemed to bore into my soul staring back at me. Jasper was hovering over me as he bent to place a trail of kisses from my collar bone up my neck and across my jaw until he reached my mouth.

Our lust filled passion from the entryway had become a gentle meshing of souls as he kissed me while we lay on my bed. I felt his hand start to trace my curves as he reached south to where my body was screaming to be touched. His movements were slow and soft, and all the more torturous because. I felt him skim the top of my lace thong as his mouth moved away from mine and he found my weak point on my neck.

He nipped and licked and sucked my pulse point into oblivion as his fingers slowly moved the fabric of my panties to the side and he traced along my slit.

* * *

She arched her back into my touch and I couldn't contain myself any longer. When I saw the body that had been hiding under that gown all night I felt a sudden urge to worship the goddess that stood before me. But seeing her arch into me and knowing what I did to her made me lose all composer.

As I sunk two fingers into her she started to moan as my mouth made its way back down to her collarbone. After paying homage to her beautiful mounds that heaved with every breath, I kissed down her stomach. She writhed slightly as my soft kisses tickled he sides, but she was tightening around my fingers as I continued to work them in and out. I was coming close enough to her womanhood that I could now smell her and my mouth started to water as I imagined what this magnificent being below me must taste like.

Finally my mouth found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow that was Bella Swan. Her taste was like nothing my wildest fantasies could have imagined. I kept my fingers going as I took her little bundle of nerves into my mouth and sucked hard.

That was just what the doctor ordered apparently because the next thing I knew Bella had tightened around my fingers and her eyes closed tight and her nose scrunched up into the cutest face imaginable as her body released a shudder and I felt her cum on my hand. I pulled my fingers out as I started to clean her up with my tongue. She relaxed into her bed as her orgasm passed and she let out a sigh.

"Jasper," my name had never sounded so wonderful. "That was… I can't even describe."

"That's ok, Love, I am far from done with you tonight," I smirked and saw a smile spread across her face.

I crawled slowly back up her body letting my mouth follow the same path it had on its way down. As I reached her mouth she attacked my lips and I smiled knowing she could taste herself on my tongue.

She was beautiful, amazing, hot, and over the top sexy all at the same time. Where had god been hiding this wonderful creature from me? I would never be the same again and my night was not over yet.

* * *

I knew he would be good if he let go. I can't wait to see where this will take us.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this. I decided to go with mainly thoughts and not so much on the actual conversation. Hope it works for you. Let me know. I also decided to keep the chapters short. What I was going to put into this one I have decided to stretch into three chapters. If I get an overwhelming response to increase the chapeter length I will. Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Contains a juicy Jasper Lemon! (Mmmm Sour lemons never tasted so good!)**

**I do not own anything twilight! (But I would love my very own Jasper!)**

* * *

I could feel something tickling my face. I twitched my nose as I opened my eyes to look down upon the most captivating sight ever. Bella was lying with her head across my chest. Her bare back was elegant in the soft light filtering through the windows of her room. Brown hair was tickling my nose as I breathed in and out steadily trying not to wake the wonderful woman who has gifted me with her presence.

I wondered what today would bring as I thought back on last night. We had been so caught up in everything that was each other that it almost seemed to pass in a blur.

Bella had mesmerized me as we joined together time and again until the early hours of the morning. We brought each other to our physical peaks multiple times in soft easy ways and hard rough ways. I had never been so taken by a woman as I was with Bella last night.

I'm not sure exactly how she felt about it. We didn't really take the time to talk after everything that happened. We curled up together and fell into an exhausted sleep. I however know that I a falling for the girl sleeping in my arms, falling, and falling hard. I gently kiss the top of her head and I feel her start to stir.

* * *

I'm asleep on a boat in the middle of the lake. I keep trying to wake up and open my eyes, but the glaring light keeps them closed, and the steady up and down motion of the water lulls me back to sleep. I stretch my hands out and feel the smooth hard muscle of a man.

Wait a minute. There isn't anyone in the boat with me. Where am I? Oh, crap! Jasper! That amazing man that took me to places I had never been before, while moaning my name as I screamed his.

I feel a kiss placed on the top of my head. That's a good sign. He's not running and screaming from my house. Was last night as amazing for him as it was for me? The things he did to my body as he had me bent over the side of the bed, or when he was slow and gentle in an almost worshipful way, made me feel like no man, or boy, has ever made me feel. After last night I am beginning to realize that I have never been with a real man before. Just boys trying to act like men. Jasper showed me what had been missing from that area of my life. And wow did he show me, too.

I have to figure this out though. Where do we stand? What's going to happen when I finally open my eyes to see the only person I have ever slept with on a first date? Hell, it wasn't even a date. We knew each other for maybe an hour tops, before I let him do those things to me, those wonderfully amazing things. _Mind out of the gutter, Bella. Think this through._

Point one: He is still here, and his arms are still holding me. _His warm, strong arms._

Point two: He seemed to enjoy last night as much as I did. _But that doesn't mean it was anything more than just physical to him._

Point three: I really have to pee, so I need to get this over with soon! _Hahaha_

I finally force my eyelids back, no where closer to a conclusion about how to handle this situation than I was ten minutes ago. He must think I am so easy. I meet him and within the hour we a screwing each other into oblivion. Shit, I must look like a slut to him.

Oh well. The past is the past and I can't change what we did, so let's get this over with.

"G…Good morning," I stumble over as I get lost in his bright blue eyes. My hand automatically clamping over my mouth as I realize I must have the worst breath ever. I quickly scramble out of bed and run to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb through the rats nest that has made a home in my hair.

* * *

Shit! She must be ashamed of what we did. Maybe I should leave before she gets back. But my body doesn't seem to want to cooperate with my mind. I'll just slow down and think it through. She didn't tell me to leave. Okay. That's enough for me. I'm not leaving until she tells me to. I am just to captivated by the beautiful creature on the other side of that bathroom door, and nothing can make me get up out of this bed!

She walked out of the bathroom, just seconds after I made my declaration to myself to stay put, in a barely there silk robe that just asked to be thrown on the floor. _Wow, where did that come from. _I need to keep my cool while we talk this through and figure out where things are going to go from her. _Look at those beautiful breast just asking to be licked and teased through the silk._ Mind out of the gutter, I think to myself as I feel little Jasper Jr. below the sheets trying to be heard.

She finally looks up to catch me staring blatantly at her, and I see that gorgeous blush cross her cheeks. My mind wanders back to her spread on the bed under me last night as that same blush appeared when I sunk myself into her.

"Bella," I whisper exasperated, barely able to for a coherent thought, and I notice a smile spread across her cheeks. I shake my head clear and try to force out the words I hate to say, "We need to talk about last night, about us."

I look up to see her smile fade and I could kick myself. "It's not bad I swear," she let out a sigh, "We just need to be on the same page here. I need to know where you stand and how you felt about what happened."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and I had to stifle a groan. And I decided before I became too much of a chicken-shit to do this I would just get it over with and let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

We talked. Surprisingly enough it was a good conversation. Jasper didn't regret anything that had happened, which was a welcome relief to me. He also made it abundantly clear that he would not mind a repeat performance. That comment made me blush.

With us both on the same wave length as to where this relationship was headed we decided to take a shower together. I was a little hesitant at first. I still couldn't believe that he really wanted to see where we could take this. According to his words he seemed to feel the same connection that I did.

Looking back, the shower was an excellent idea. Jasper washed my body in slow meaningful strokes. Taking care to tease just enough, but not too much. I on the other hand got a little carried away.

As I washed his body I got lost once again in the feel of his muscles that made up his chest and stomach. I got my first good look at the torture my nails had done to his back and shoulders last night as he had his way with me. I slowly knelt down to wash his legs and was met by his rather large cock staring me in the eye. My basic animalistic instincts took over in that moment and with no warning I took him in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the tip. I think Jasper almost fell over as the sensation hit him and I heard a low growl begin in his chest.

* * *

She just took me in her mouth with no warning and no provocation. Ok, almost no provocation. I'm not going to deny that the sight of her slender form wet from the shower didn't get little Jasper Jr. hard and ready, but oh, my God, it's not like I was asking for anything.

Her hot little mouth around my cock is the most amazing sight and feeling all wrapped into one. I swear I will never let this little goddess go. Not in a million years. Her tongue is doing amazing things to my cock and I don't know if I will be able to hold on much longer. My brain has ceased being able to form coherent thoughts. I closed my eyes trying to prolong the moment by not watching what this little minx is doing to me, but it just seemed to heighten my senses and bring me that much closer. As she moans around me I slowly open my eyes to realize she has begun playing with herself while continuing to take me further and further into her mouth. As I feel my tip graze the back of her throat I know I can't last much longer. I place my hand on the back of her head as a warning and she responds the opposite of what I expect. I imagine her pulling off and letting my spray my cum all over her perfect little breasts, but instead she sucks a little harder, hollowing out her cheeks, and as I explode in her mouth I feel her swallow around me and then lick me clean.

As my breathing calms down I open my eyes to see her standing in front of me with a satisfied smirk on her face. I was about to ask where she learned that and then realized I really didn't want to know. I will just revel in the fact that she is mine now. I bring her in to a hug and just hold her close. It seems to be an understanding between us that this is our way of saying thank you but I whisper it into her hair just the same as I let her know how amazing she is and how lucky I am to have found her.

As we get out of the shower I towel her off with light touches and soft caresses. It is the least I can do after the amazing orgasm she just afforded me in the shower.

* * *

I don't know where that came from, but I think I liked it. I never thought that giving a guy a blow job could be erotic, but when all you are thinking about is bringing him pleasure, knowing that you are the one that can do that seems to be a major turn on. As he finishes drying me off I close my eyes and get lost in the feel of his touches. Although his soft caresses and slow movements are wonderful in their own way, I have a sudden urge to ask him to 'fuck me into oblivion right here right now' but I bite my tongue.

As he is drying off I comb through my hair and watch him in the mirror. He is the pinnacle of perfection, but how long can something this perfect really last. As he finishes he comes to stand behind me and nuzzles my neck placing open mouth kisses along my sensitive areas. I think he is trying to turn me on. Little does he know the switch is already flipped. I turn into his kisses and capture his mouth with mine. As I suck his bottom lip into my mouth and bite down gently I elicit another growl from deep in his chest, wow that is an amazing sound, and I feel myself start to drip down my thigh a little.

We walk, still connected, not wanting to lose the feeling of our skin-to-skin contact, back to the bedroom. Just as he pushes me onto the bed and I think maybe I will get the pounding I was hoping for, my damn cell phone rings.

Shit, I am supposed to have a spa day with Alice today. That is going to be her. As I start to roll over to find my phone Jasper lets out an exasperated sigh and tells me to just ignore it. I answer it anyway knowing that if I don't she will just show up at the front door. This should be an interesting conversation. Jasper seems to be trying his hardest to distract me as Alice rattles on about what I should wear and when she will be here. I giggle a few times as Jasper runs his long fingers up my side and across my nipples. Alice doesn't understand and I just tell her that I will explain later and hang up.

"Alice will be here in 30 minutes," I sigh as Jasper continues his exploration of my body.

* * *

She pushes me off and jumps up running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I just stare at her thinking that I must be the luckiest guy in the world right now. But why is she so stressed about this spa day thing. I mean yes, it is Alice that we are talking about, and I guess anyone might be a little scared of that, but not in a bad way. The Pixie just doesn't know when to let things go. Finally I just break down and ask Bella what the matter is, in hopes that I may be able to help.

I hear a long line of expletives coming from her closet and she explains that she hates shopping, she hates spas, and she doesn't seem to have anything to wear. I'm sure Alice will help her with that, but I keep my mouth shut. I walk over and put my hands on her shoulders trying to calm her a little. It seems to help, and then it dawns on me that she is still new to all of the rich high life crap that Alice is going to enforce on her today. I wonder in the back of my mind if that is where this anxiety is really coming from, and I decide that I will ask her about it tonight. I think a nice dinner and a chance to sit down and get some background out of her might be a nice change. We won't be able to eat here or at my house. I don't think we have the will power to make it through a meal, so I guess while she is out with Alice maybe I will plan dinner.

She seems to have calmed down a little as she leans her head back against my chest. I wrap my arms around her and help her choose a few articles of clothing. Just as we are walking back into the room for her to change we hear the doorbell and she lets out a sigh and a few more select words targeted at the pixie behind the door. I offer to let her get dressed while I go let answer the door, and she agrees.

I didn't think about what I was going to say to Alice when she saw me, but oh well, here goes nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If the first two chapters had nice little lemons then this chapter only has half a lemon. Sorry that's just the way it worked out. The next chapter will answer al lot of questions about Bella. Hope you are enjoying. Read and Review Plese!**

**I do not own anything Twilight. I just play!**

* * *

I opened the door and couldn't help but laugh at the expression I saw on Alice's face. She yelled something at me about it not being funny and asked where Bella was. I kindly told her that she was upstairs getting dressed and would be down soon. I couldn't help but smile as the thought of Bella naked scrolled through my mind.

"Jasper, earth to Jasper," Alice's hand was waving in front of my face. I blinked and came back to reality. Alice seemed to have a knowing smile on her face and made a comment about getting the details from Bella later. That brought me up short. I laid into Alice about not overwhelming Bella. I know she's not a defenseless little girl, but Alice can go a little overboard when it comes to the things she loves, mainly shopping and being pampered at the spa, and shopping, and did I mention shopping.

Alice conceded that she would take it easy on Bella, but I did ask for a little help. I let her in on where I wanted to take Bella for dinner and asked her to help Bella find a dress for the occasion. The first real date can be considered an occasion even if we already slept together, and tasted each other, and, shit, I have to quit picturing Bella like that or I will never make it through the day.

* * *

As I made my way down the stairs I saw Alice standing there with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping, and Jasper staring off into space with a smirk that I could place anywhere, even though we had known each other for less than a day. Alice ran over and hugged me as I reached the bottom of the stairs and was dragging me out the door going on and on about giving her details about something or another. Then it dawned on me what she wanted. She was looking for details about me and Jasper. I glanced back at him and he gave me a little shrug in his nervous habit sort of way trying to communicate that he didn't know what I should do.

I finally got a grip and dug my heels in, bringing Alice to a stop. She dropped my hand as I ran back to Jasper and threw my arms around his neck. His hands went instinctively to my waist as he lowered his head and gave me a slow meaningful kiss. I wanted very much in that moment to do nothing more than deepen the kiss but I was reminded of Alice standing behind me as she cleared her throat in a not to patient way. I pulled away from the kiss and left one more on Jasper's cheek as he told me to have fun and he would meet me back here at seven o'clock for dinner.

Jasper walked out of the door behind us making sure it was shut and locked as he headed off in the direction I assumed his house must be. Alice and I got in to her yellow Porsche and we were off. As we drove down the street of our neighborhood she pointed to each mansion and gave me the low down on who lived there. I recognized most of the names from last night's party, but that didn't mean I would recognize anyone. Jasper's house was the second to last on the street as we headed through the gates and off toward the city to our day of torture.

* * *

The day was passing too slowly for my liking. By the time I walked home and changed my mind had wandered to Bella a few too many times and I was pretty sure the shower before dinner would need to be a cold one. I really needed to pull my mind out of the gutter. I knew Bella felt the same physical connection to me that I had for her, but I really wanted more from her than just that. I knew from experience that if we were based solely on the physical that it the flame would eventually burn out, and that was the last thing I wanted.

I needed to show myself that I could make it through dinner tonight. One step at a time would need to be my motto when it came to Bella. I wasn't going to last any other way. I called the restaurant that I wanted to take her to and thankfully they had a reservation open. I was picking her up at 7 so I made the reservation for 8.

I decided to lay down for a nap after that so that hopefully the sleep would make the day pass that much quicker. Unfortunately my mother woke me up not an hour later in the middle of probably the hottest dream I had ever had. I shouted to my mother that I would be up in a minute and had to lie in bed thinking of the most non-appealing things I could come up with to calm down Jasper Jr. before facing my mother.

When I finally felt like I could make a decent appearance to the other members of my house hold I pulled myself out of bed. When I got to the kitchen I found my mother trying to open a jar. She woke me up from the best fucking dream I had ever had so I could open a jar! You have got to be kidding me. She tried to inquire as to where I had been last night but I shrugged it off, not sure if I was ready to divulge that type of information. Bella was still new, and like some new things, I just wanted to keep her for myself right now.

My mothers line of questioning made me think of what Bella and Alice were doing right now. I thought about texting her and then realized that I never actually got her phone number. Well mark that up on the list of things I need to ask tonight at dinner. Along with every other little insightful thing about her!

I decided to work out for a little in the gym and then go for a run down by the lake. Hopefully I could kill enough time that it would be ok to start getting ready for dinner when I got back. I am definitely starting to sound like a girl. I don't think I have ever anticipated a date this much before. Damn, what has this girl done to me!

* * *

The Sand was cool on my back as the sun beat down on my face. The warmth felt so good on my body, but not as good as the whispers of breath that were coming from my own personal sex-god as he placed the lightest of kisses up and down my bare skin. Wait a minute, where did my clothes go? Oh well, go with the moment. Jasper was placing feather light kisses down my body as I lay in the sun basking in the glorious warmth staying as still as possible and having a very hard time doing so. The next thing I know the sun is gone and Jasper is hovering over my body with his manhood positioned just centimeters away from where my body is aching to have him. I lift my hips just slightly to communicate how much I want him…Shit! My body collides with the top of the tanning bed. I open my eyes as I groan and the realization hits me that I am still out with Alice on our torture-Bella-day at the spa. I must have dozed off during my ten minutes in the tanning bed. But damn that was shaping up to be a good dream. Now I'm going to be aching all day long with no chance for release until tonight. Maybe Jasper will want to stay in tonight.

There's a knock on the door. That will be Alice letting me know it is time for the next idea she has to torment me with.

As the day at the spa is coming to a close Alice informs me that it is time to go shopping. She still hasn't asked for the details on me and Jasper that I know she is dying for, so I have a feeling that this is going to be a very, very long car ride. As we head down town the questions start. I get out of most with some very non-descript and vague answers. She seems to be getting a little more agitated with each question I dodge.

I finally get fed up with the line of questioning when she asks, "how is he in bed?" and I give her the standard no kiss and tell policy. That question at least answered the one I had about whether or not they had ever been together. It always amazes me what people divulge about themselves when they ask questions that they don't even realize.

When I turn the questions back around on Alice I figure out that her brother, Edward, and her grew up in the neighborhood that I now reside, along with Jasper. Edward and Jasper had been friends forever and although Alice had crushed on Jasper at one point, he never looked at her as more than just a kid sister. Alice's best friend Rosalie is Jasper's sister, but she is in college at some Ivy League school and decided to stay over the summer with her new boyfriend Emmett. Alice and Edward both attend different schools in New York, but are home for the summer, whereas Jasper elected to go to a school closer to home. That eased my mind some in knowing that Jasper wouldn't be leaving at the end of the summer to return to some far off school.

We finally reached our shopping destination and Alice went ape-shit over some new line that was just released. She grabbed what seemed like one of everything off of the rack and threw me into a dressing room with a pile of clothes. As I put each of the pieces on Alice would analyze how each piece fit or hung along my body. I just stood there bored as she rattled on about this fabric or that cut. I could really care less. Maybe I will just hire her as my personal shopper and then I wont have to step foot in another store. She finally decided which ones were the keepers and which ones the sales lady could put back. Needless to say the sales lady looked none to pleased. I paid for the purchases and was relieved when Alice announced we only had one more stop.

Little did I know that it was a shoe store. If I thought Alice was crazy with clothes, shoes were ten time worse. She wouldn't let me even try on anything with less than a one-inch heel. And name brand was a must, not that we were in a store that carried anything but. She tried to teach me all about the different designers and what they specialized in. How certain shoes would accentuate my legs. I zoned out 2 minutes into her speech and started day dreaming about Jasper.

I was brought back out of my own thoughts by the sales lady asking for a credit card. I gasped to myself when I saw the total. _That much for five pairs of shoes. You have to be kidding me._ It's not like I don't have the money now to spend, but I still revert to my old way of doing things. I'm sure the ladies at the country club like Alice's mother and her friends would fall out of their chairs if they realized I still did my grocery shopping at the super Wal-Mart, not to mention that I go myself and don't pay for delivery.

At last our day of torment was finished and I could go and relax for a few minutes before Alice got to play Bella-Barbie with me. I had sworn under my breath when she told me she was getting me ready for dinner tonight, which earned a roll of her eyes and a scowl in my direction.

Two hours later and only one argument with Alice I was finally kicking her out of my house so I could wait for Jasper. She protested when I told her she couldn't wait to see his reaction. I felt superficial and nothing like myself. I was actually planning on washing my face off once she was out the door and re-applying my more natural looking make-up.

I love not having to worry about money anymore. I love having a house and money to pay the bills, but that doesn't mean I am ready to dive head on into the high life of the rich and famous that everyone around here seems to want to introduce me to. I liked my simple life and I don't want to lose myself in the money. Not that I don't like being pampered at times, but flaunting it is not my idea of fun.

On that note I hope where ever Jasper has decided to take me tonight is not over the top. I don't think he understands that we could go to a fast food place and I would be just as happy as long as I get to stare into his eyes all night long.

Shit! There's the doorbell. I'll keep my fingers crossed that he didn't go to overboard and I will just remind myself to sit back and enjoy the ride.

* * *

_I'm nervous. I'm nervous. I'm Jasper Hale, women follow me around on a regular basis, why am I so nervous._ She opened the door and I took one look at the Angel behind it and then I remembered why I was nervous!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so, so , so sorry this took me so long. I've had half of it written for a week, and then last week was a short work week and I got to busy to finish. I hope you enjoy it after the wait.**

**As always I own nothing twilight other than the books!**

* * *

I was speechless. I was dumbstruck. I was going to have to thank Alice big for this one. The woman standing in front of me was beyond amazing. I didn't even have words to describe the glory that was Isabella Swan in this moment. I was staring at her. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open and I wouldn't even be surprised if a little drool was trickling out, but I couldn't get my body to cooperate. She spoke and the heaven opened up and the angels started singing. But when she put her hand on my cheek I finally snapped out of it and blinked as I looked up in to her deep, soulful eyes. She was the epitome of beauty and I was acting like I had the mental capacity of a five year old.

After I got a hold of myself, I took her hand and led her to my car. I opened the door for her like the gentleman she deserved to be with and walked around the car to my side trying to compose myself before we started out.

We made it to the restaurant 30 minutes later. Although the car ride had been mostly quiet, other than small talk about her day with Alice and my afternoon at home, the silence was never awkward between the two of us. It was nice to be able to concentrate on my thoughts and not worry about filling the time with needless chatter.

Now came dinner. This was going to be an adventure in and of its self. Not only was I dinning with a goddess on legs, but I had very specific questions I would like to get answered tonight, and I was already having problems forming words around Bella tonight. What was going to happen when she started placing the fork in her mouth and I had to watch as her amazing lips pressed in around her silverware? My mind went back to this morning in the shower and the wondrous orgasm my angel had bestowed on me.

Before I knew it we were being seated and the wine list was being offered. Wow, my brain must have been on autopilot as I relived those memories. I noticed a little problem creeping up and had to readjust myself. Apparently I was not as nonchalant as I thought because I noticed Bella reach up to cover her mouth as a little giggle escaped her lips.

* * *

The restaurant that Jasper had chosen was perfect. I could tell even before looking at a menu that it would be expensive, but it was small and out of the way. It didn't stick out and say 'look at me, look at me.' Not to mention that they served Italian food, which was my favorite. I made sure to thank him and let him know. This seemed to ease a little of his apprehension, but he still seemed to be having problems with his little friend under the table; I couldn't help but laugh a little.

By the glare that I was getting I know he was blaming me for the problem, but that just inflated me ego a little more to realize that I could elicit a reaction without even touching him. Oh, touching him may be a good idea. Unfortunately we were sitting across the table from each other so that squashed the idea of giving him a hand job under the table cloth. But, I had this insane idea that if I stretched just right I may be able to reach his lap with my foot. Perfect. The plan was forming in my mind to drive jasper nuts just as he reached for my hand over the table and the questions started.

I explained to him how I had inherited the money and the estate from a biological father I had never known. Apparently my mother and father had been having problems conceiving a child. Back in the day artificial insemination was a new and novel idea. Instead of going through a sperm bank as my mothers doctor claimed that he had, he had actually used his own donation to inseminate my mother. Although she had always assumed as much, there was never any proof. I let him know that I had known since I was 18 that my father was not biologically related to me, but I had not known my mothers suspicions about her doctor until a few years later.

I went on to tell him how I had been contacted by the Platt Estate lawyers shortly after the death of Mr. Platt. Apparently he had been keeping track of me throughout my life as I was his only biological child. Due to the fact that there was no one else to leave his money to, he left it to me, much to my surprise.

Jasper was in shock as I concluded the story of how I came into the money and the house that I had inherited just a few months earlier. I let him sift through his thoughts as our food arrived and we both began to eat. About 5 minutes into the meal he broke the silence, "that's quite the story, Bella." I concurred and we continued to eat.

* * *

There was tension in the air. For the first time since meeting Bella, granted that was only 24 hours ago, there was an uncomfortable silence. She was staring down at her plate, pushing the mushroom ravioli around, but not eating. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I couldn't imagine being thrown into this type of world with no fair warning. I needed to say something to break the silence. We needed to get back to the fun loving couple that didn't care about the rest of the world. I didn't care what her life was before yesterday. I had found her, she was mine, and I would never let her go. It was amazing that I could already imagine us as a couple after such a short amount of time, but in my mind there was no other way for me to picture Bella, but by my side.

"Either you aren't hungry anymore, or the ravioli is trying very hard to stay away from your fork," I joked trying to break the tension. It seemed to work. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and I saw a slight smile start to form. After that we fell into an easy conversation and we both continued to eat.

As Bella finished eating she leaned back in her chair slightly and I noticed a smirk grace her lips. I couldn't figure it out for a moment and then I felt something that made me jump. I quickly looked around. None of the other patrons seemed to notice anything and I looked back at Bella and she was biting her lip, trying hard to hold in her laughter.

After I settled down a little her foot began again. She had slipped off her shoe and was stroking the inside of my thigh with her delicate little foot. She reached a little higher with each stroke and my little friend behind my zipper grew a little more with each moment she continued. I gave her an evil glare warning her that she was starting a war that she better plan on finishing.

When the waitress came to ask about desserts I asked for a tray of their delicious chocolate dipped strawberries, to go, and handed her my credit card so that I could take care of the check as quickly as possible. I had a feeling it might be a difficult walk to the car with the problem that Bella was continuing to encourage.

As I got up I made sure to face Bella with my back to the majority of the small dining area. I held out my hand as I helped her up from the table. She struggled a moment trying to put her shoe back on her foot and I couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. I made sure that she stayed in front of me as we exited the restaurant. Not only did it give me a chance to watch her hips sway as she walked but I also had the chance to pull her against me as we reached the door and show her just how big of a problem she had created.

We reached the car and before I opened her door for her I turned her around and pinned her against the side of the door. I leaned in and nipped at he pulse point just below her ear as I growled in her ear, "you better plan to finish what you started, tease."

* * *

He turned and walked to his side of the car. I had to catch my breath before I could compose my self to get into the car.

It was a slow torturous ride back to my house. I thought about reaching over and teasing Jasper more, but he beat me to it. Not two minutes into the drive home his hand went to the inside of my thigh and his thumb started moving in slow circles. With ever few rotations that his thumb made his hand would slide slightly close to the area that was aching for him. About half way home his fingers finally grazed over my wet slit and I saw his eyebrows rise at the realization that not only had I been waxed this morning at the spa but I wasn't wearing panties. I could tell the next time that jasper touched me his fingers had already collected some of my free flowing juices.

I gasped as he quickly plunged a finger inside of me with no warning. I looked over and saw a smile on his face as he continued to watch the road. He moved his finger in and out slowly as he added another. My head leaned back against the seat and I closed my eyes as I let a moan escape my lips. Within a short amount of time I could feel my self getting very close to the edge. My breathing picked up and then it was gone. Jaspers fingers were gone and I was left panting. I opened my eyes slowly just in time to watch Jasper lick my juices off of his fingers and smirk in my direction. Just then we pulled into my driveway.

As Jasper put the car into park and turned the key in the ignition my hands were already on his zipper. I was not waiting to go into the house. I realize I had toyed with him in the restaurant, but bringing me so close and then pulling away was not going to be tolerated. I pulled his impressive length from its fabric prison and it sprang to attention I didn't stop to look at Jaspers face. I quickly lowered my mouth to the tip and swirled my tongue around the tip before taking him in to my mouth completely. I only had time to register Jaspers hands on my arms as I felt him pull me up and onto his lap.

"Enough teasing," he gasped as he slid himself into me. The seat of his car had been pushed back as far as it would go and surprisingly enough there was enough room that my back wasn't jammed against the steering wheel as I rode him. With his hands on my hips and mine resting on his shoulders we starred into each others eyes as we worked out all of the sexual tension that had been created by our teasing.

There would be time for slow and sensual but this was not it. This was fueled by need, my need for him and his need for me. One of his hands started to roam up my dress to squeeze and pull at my already hard nipples while the other one went the opposite direction to pinch at my bundle of nerves.

As the sensations started to take over my body I leaned in and crashed my lips to his. I started to whimper as I got closer and closer to the edge, and with one last pinch to my clit I pulled my head back and screamed out Jaspers name as I clenched down around him and milked him for everything he had. He gladly gave it to me with a few deep thrusts, and I collapsed against his chest.

* * *

I suddenly realized we both were still fully dressed and I couldn't wait to get inside!


End file.
